


His Birthday

by Anestshia



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Sexual innuendos, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of his eighteenth birthday party, Sebastian has a very… special outfit for Ciel to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/gifts).



> This is a Christmas present for Strailo! I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters, that honor belongs to Yana Toboso.

“Master, it’s time wake up.”

Ciel winced when his curtains were unceremoniously opened, reaching up to cover his eyes and spare them from the torture of the bright, shining sun. “Close the curtains, Sebastian.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. Your party is set to start in less that two hours.” Ciel’s covers were next to go, being settled neatly at the end of the bed for the maid’s to collect and change. “You don’t want to be late to your own eighteenth birthday party, do you? Guests are already starting to arrive.”

“Fire whoever decided to hold it this early.” Ciel responded, still rather grumpy as he sat up in the bed, holding up his arms for Sebastian to remove his pajamas, his eyes still closed to block out the evil, evil sun.

“Lady Elizabeth is not under your employ, master.” Sebastian responded, laying Ciel’s pajamas at the foot of his bed before picking up the outfit he’d chosen, not quite able to hide the quirking of his lips. “Master, will this outfit do?”

“I’m sure whatever you chose is fine.” Ciel responded, sighing as he stretched out, his back cracking satisfactorily before he opened his eyes, getting a glimpse of the outfit Sebastian had chosen him for the first time. “What the hell is that?!”

“Language, master.” Sebastian responded, holding the outfit up once again. “A piece from Madame Hopkin’s newest collection, sewn only from the finest silks, interwoven with golden thread-”

“Sebastian! It’s a dress!” Ciel stood up, pointing at it and huffing quite uncharacteristically. “I don’t know what you’re trying to pull but I am NOT wearing a dress!”

“But she worked so hard to make it for you.” Sebastian continue, almost grinning at the way Ciel jumped back and fell onto his bed when he moved the dress forward so he could see it better. “She said that it is a perfect match to Lady Elizabeth’s, all the way down to the… underwear.” He said, flipping up the skirt to show the underwear hanging under it.

“You must be joking, that is whores underwear.” Ciel couldn’t help the blush that colored his cheeks before he turned away, taking in a deep breath. “Put it away!”

“You expected anything less from Madame Hopkin’s?” Sebastin asked, moving forward to lay the dress on the bed beside Ciel, his hand brushing against his arm as he stood to his full height again. “Won’t you do it for old times sake? She was so upset that she never got to see you in the last dress she designed for you.”

Ciel shivered when he was touched, reaching up to rub his arm. “I told you I was never doing that again, Sebastian, take it away.” He let out a relieved breath when Sebastian picked up the dress, stopping him before he could put it in his wardrobe. “Put it in Lizzie’s room, I am not going to have a dress in my wardrobe.”

Sebastian bowed to him, his hand settling against his chest. “Yes, my lord.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what Ciel was sure was just a ploy to tease him with the dress, he was dressed within plenty of time to appear at his party, standing in a suit that was tailor made to match Elizabeth’s dress and looking in the mirror as Sebastian walked around him, ensuring all his seams were flat and straight. “I am surprised Nina made this for me. She said she was done designing for me after I turned sixteen.”

“She informed me that she saw the error of her ways and has plans for an entire new wardrobe for you.” Sebastian responded, handing Ciel his cane as his last accessory before walking to the door and opening it for him. “The guests are waiting in the parlor. Lady Elizabeth has planned a rousing game of cricket before lunch. There will be a dance held after lunch then your cake will be ready and you will open your gifts.”

“Cricket.” Ciel wrinkled his nose a little, remembering the injury inducing game of cricket that he’d sworn would be his last. Trust Elizabeth to be the one to force him to play. “I’m sure I remember the rules well enough to play.”

“Of course, master, you did play very well while in school.” Sebastian responded, mostly being serious as they walked down the hall towards the parlor.

“Don’t remind me.” Ciel sighed shaking his head and stopping a few feet from the door, waiting for Sebastian to open it for him. He couldn’t help jumping a little when, instead of opening the door, he felt Sebastian’s hand slide over his neck before a low voice spoke in his ear.

“If you wear the dress, I’ll ‘enact’ all those dirty dreams of yours that you try to hide from me.”

Ciel’s head was suddenly filled with very graphic images of what he dreamed about Sebastian doing to him, his cheeks flushing red again before he looked up to see Sebastian holding up the door, looking all the world like he hadn’t done or said anything out of the ordinary. But, before he could think anymore on it, Elizabeth was running towards him, exclaiming how handsome he looked in his suit before dragging him into the parlor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel didn’t get any time to think about Sebastian’s whispered words until he was on the cricket field. He’d had ‘dirty’ dreams about the man since he was child, too young to understand what they really meant. He’d thought he’d done very well hiding them, hiding his desire for Sebastian. He’d wanted him far beyond a butler and master… or demon and master relationship for quite a long time. Now he had the chance and all he had to do was wear a dress, something he hadn’t hesitated to do many times before.

Was he willing to do it again?

Being so lost in his thoughts, he wasn’t paying enough attention to the game, or the cricket ball headed straight for his head. By the time he noticed it, it was too late to move and, moments later, he was flat on his back experiencing a painful amount of deja vu. Though, last time, it had been a cricket bat, not the ball.

“Ciel!”

He vaguely noticed Elizabeth fall to her knees beside him, her eyes filled with tears as she apologized for making him play the game. Then he was suddenly… floating in the air. Ciel would know later he’d simply been picked up but it didn’t seem like that at the time. Sebastian was speaking moments later, assuring everyone he’d take care of him before he was back inside the house and laying on the bed with the man dabbing a wet cloth against his forehead.

“You must be more careful, Master, sports really don’t seem to agree with you.” Sebastian said, dipping the cloth back into the warm water and wringing it out before continuing to wipe off his forehead. “Lady Elizabeth was beside herself with worry.”

Ciel just blinked, shaking his head and pushing Sebastian away, watching the man as he sat up. “Fine, I’ll wear it.”

“Pardon, Master?” Sebastian asked, an innocent smile on his face as he dropped the cloth back into the water before removing the bowl from the bed.

“I said, I’ll wear the dress!” Ciel said again, frustration clear in his voice. “But you have to do what you promised.”

Sebastian grinned, simply nodding as he knelt before him as he brought his hand to his chest. “Yes, my lord.”


End file.
